Boomerang-Thunderbolt/Master of Mysteries
Tactician- Command Points * Blaster - Command Points |organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 2 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * |bio = Fred Myers loved baseball, but not enough to stop accepting bribes. Recruited by a criminal organisation that outfitted him with the deadly boomerangs he came to be known by, Fred became a mercenary for hire. Commonly seen as a joke, Fred fought for his villainous peers' approval, but usually ends up falling flat on his face. Still, it's hard to find good help, and Fred found opportunities to earn a living. Hearing of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s incredible benefits from Constrictor and Taskmaster, Fred decided it was worth a shot to put his skill to use against his peers instead of trying to earn their approval. They'll see just how good he is when his boomerangs whack them across the head. }} |name1c = Shatterang |stamina1c = 10% |target1c = One Enemy |damage1c = 392 - 471 |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 100% / 23% |type1c = Ranged Fire Slashing Explosion |cooldown1c = 1 Round |effects1c = |name1d = Isorang |stamina1d = 10% |target1d = One Enemy |damage1d = 344 - 412 |hits1d = 1 |hitcrit1d = 100% / 23% |type1d = Ranged Slashing |cooldown1d = 1 Round |effects1d = |name1e = Electrang |stamina1e = 10% |target1e = One Enemy |damage1e = 505 - 658 |hits1e = 1 |hitcrit1e = 100% / 23% |type1e = Ranged Slashing Electric |cooldown1e = 1 Round |effects1e = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name2a = Utili-Rangs |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |name2b = Gluemerang |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = One Enemy |damage2b = 344 - 413 |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100% / 23% |type2b = Ranged Slashing |cooldown2b = 1 Round |effects2b = |name2c = Screamerang |stamina2c = 10% |target2c = One Enemy |damage2c = 499 - 600 |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100% / 23% |type2c = Ranged Slashing Sonic |cooldown2c = 1 Round |effects2c = |name2d = Gravityrang |stamina2d = 10% |target2d = One Enemy |damage2d = 529 - 634 |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 100% / 23% |type2d = Ranged Slashing |cooldown2d = 1 Round |effects2d = |name2e = Reflexerang |stamina2e = 10% |target2e = One Enemy |damage2e = 299 - 389 |hits2e = 1 |hitcrit2e = 100% / 23% |type2e = Ranged Slashing |cooldown2e = 1 Round |effects2e = (60 % chance) |name3 = Nitrorang |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = One Enemy |damage3 = n/a |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Ranged Debuff Tech |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |effects3 = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name4a = Strong-Rangs |stamina4a = n/a |target4a = n/a |type4a = n/a |name4b = Wind-Up |stamina4b = 10% |target4b = Self |damage4b = n/a |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = 100% |type4b = Buff |cooldown4b = 3 Round |effects4b = |name4c = Doublerang |stamina4c = 15% |target4c = One Enemy |damage4c = ? |hits4c = 2 |hitcrit4c = 99%/ 25% |type4c = Ranged Slashing |cooldown4c = 1 Rounds |effects4c = }}